


If I Never Leave This Dance Floor (I'll Never Leave You Here)

by boy1dr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's For a Case, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: Jason just needs to borrow him for one night. For one simple diversion, and then it'll be over. But for Dick, being around Jason makes things complicated. Especially when he has to pretend they're dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrreverentFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/gifts).



> Guess who's late with the birthday fic!!! It's me! Happy birthday friend!!!!! 
> 
> Potential triggers are brief mentions of alcohol (as in them drinking it) and drugs (as in them trying to bust a drug ring). 
> 
> Title from Ghost on the Dance Floor by Blink 182

“I’m not saying this is the worst idea you’ve ever had, but GOD is it close.”

Jason grinned. His teeth had been just a bit too sharp ever since the Pit brought him back. “Lighten up, Goldie. It’s just for a night. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Bruce could kill us?” Dick said.

“Batty Warbucks doesn’t kill, remember?”

“Well Matches might! Robbie has stuff to do! I don’t have time to establish a new boyfriend.”

Dick, and by extension Robbie, had plenty of time, actually. It’s just that Jason made things complicated. Complicated, meaning that Dick was trying to pretend he wasn’t in love with him, which meant that Robbie dating him was going to make things a lot more complicated. And, of course, meaning that he couldn’t say any of that to Jason himself.

Jason laughed. “Chill out. I just need to borrow you for a night, okay? Just a fling. Eat, drink, be merry, then fake getting sick so I can hold your hair and listen to a drug deal going down in the bathroom without suspicion.”

“And you can’t do it yourself because?”

“Well, see, I’ve spent some time there scoping things out, and people there know I can hold my liquor. And pretty much everyone knows Robbie Malone likes to party, so it’s not like you can ruin YOUR reputation.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I also can hold my liquor,” Dick said, but he was already flipping through his disguises to find something mesh and his tightest jeans.

“It’s the popular belief that matters, Dickie dear.”

“Ugh, fine. But you’re doing my eyeliner.”

 

* * *

 

Robbie Malone looked very little like Dick Grayson. Between the black lipstick, fake piercings, smears of glitter contour hiding his face shape, and the way his hair was gelled up into incredibly douchey spikes, there was no reason anyone would link him to either his civilian or superhero identities.

Matches Malone’s sometimes-bodyguard, who apparently was now one of Robbie’s boyfriends, looked very little like Red Hood, insofar as nobody really knew what Red Hood looked like. Jason’s persona, who Matches called Sonny Boy and nobody else really called much other than sir, had tattoos on most of his exposed skin, and a few dramatic scars cutting across his face. He also had a taste for strange shots, bars where you could get experimental drugs, and, at least at the moment, moving with Dick in the frenzied heat of the dance floor.

“Get--get off me.” Dick shoved Jason’s ass away from his crotch. He spun him so they were face to face. “Listen,” he hissed in his ear. “If you fuck up my packer any more, I’m never forgiving you.” He fumbled with his crotch to readjust it from where it was currently trying to escape down the left leg of his jeans. “I’ll do the grinding around here, thanks.”

He turned and gave an experimental hip wiggle. “Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“I hate you,” Jason said. “It’s a fucking gun.”

Dancing, at least, was something Dick knew how to do. He was better at the ballroom kind, but keeping up two separate playboy personas had logged him enough time in nightclubs that he knew how to just move to the music and tune out the body moving against him. It was harder when that body was Jason’s, and he was wondering what it’d be like if this were actually for real, but it wasn’t impossible, especially after a couple of shots.

“Robbie. Rob,” Jason said eventually, practically yelling to be heard over the music. “ _Dick,_ ” he finally said, lips touching his ear.

Dick tried not to flinch. “What?”

“They’re looking at me. We gotta...we gotta blend.”

Dick’s eyes darted from side to side, looking at the couples to either side of them.

“Kiss me?” Jason said.

Dick’s eyes shot open.

“Can I kiss you?” Jason repeated.

Dick nodded, unable to think of anything else to say, and suddenly Jason’s hands were in his hair, gripping tight as Jason crashed his lips into Dick’s.

Dick closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Jason tasted like that neon purple shot he’d ordered for the both of them--the tongue Jason slipped in his mouth was probably stained purple too. Their hips were still moving together in the rhythm.

He slipped his hands under the back of Jason’s shirt, feeling the muscles and scar tissue on his back, pulling him closer. There was definitely another gun in his waistband, he noted as his fingertips brushed against it.

He pulled back once his head started spinning, once the combination of the excitement, the lack of oxygen, and the strobe lights he could still see pulsing with his eyes closed were too much.

“You ok?” Jason mouthed, and okay maybe Dick was a little closer to overwhelmed than he’d planned on being, but the frission of wondering if Jason would kiss him sometime over the course of the evening had in no way prepared him for the real thing.

“Yeah,” Dick mouthed. He pulled Jason back in to dance more, forehead to forehead, watching the red-blue of the lights now sweeping the floor glimmer in his eyes.

Jason darted his eyes to the side. “They’re heading to the bathroom."

And Dick wished this wasn’t a case, that they’d honestly just come to dance, but he obligingly stumbled, clutching at the lapels of Jason’s jacket as Jason glared them a clear path off the dance floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you get what you needed?” Dick said afterwards. He looked into the mirror of Jason’s safe house, focusing on scrubbing the glitter and lipstick off his face.

“Yep. Ya did good kid," Jason said, giving him a thump on the back.

“Good, because that place gave me a headache. Also, I'm older than you.”

Jason scratched at his head, some of the gel flaking off, and looked at his hand. It was dusted with glitter. “There’s gonna be glitter in my hair for months.”

“That’s what your helmet is for, genius.” Dick scraped at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Why the fuck won’t this come off?”

Jason laughed. It was mocking, but not necessarily unkind.

“Here, shove over.” He bumped Dick’s shoulder with his to get space in front of the mirror, then grabbed a makeup wipe of his own. “It’s on my lips too.”

“Yeah, that’s your fault,” Dick said. “Didn’t have to kiss me.”

“It was tactical.” Jason turned back to the mirror, squaring his shoulders forward. Away from Dick.

“Tactical?” Dick said. This was territory he knew. Banter was safe, but safe wouldn’t win Jason’s heart. He took a deep breath, not knowing what to say next. Not wanting to scare Jason off.

“Shut up,” Jason said. All the warmth and openness he’d had through the evening was gone, and Dick’s heart sank. He’d missed his chance.

“Lil wing? What’d I say?”

“It’s a stupid crush, okay? You don’t have to fucking tease me about it. I’m sorry I kissed you, okay?”

Dick froze. “Crush?”

“See? You’re doing it now. Get out of my fucking safehouse. Just...go.” Jason’s hands clenched on the edge of the counter.

Dick swallowed hard. He didn’t move, not wanting to mess the situation up any more than he had.

“I didn’t know you had a crush on me.”

“Well it’s fucking obvious by now, isn’t it?” Jason said. His voice was thick, like he was trying not to cry. “Do me a favor and don’t tell anybody. Or better yet, do me a favor and get out of my life.”

“Jason. _Jason,”_ Dick said.

“What.”

“I kissed you back.” Dick smiled, then slowly reached out to cup Jason’s chin and turn it towards him. Jason’s eyes were wide as they stared into Dick’s, the flare of green in the center disappearing as his pupils dilated.

“Tell me you want this,” Dick whispered.

“I want this,” Jason said. Dick could feel the exhale against his lips.

“Good. Because I’ve wanted it ever since you came back to me.”

It was only a breath of a movement, just the slightest tilt, but when Jason moved forward to kiss him, it felt like finally coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason's Malone family design was from the wonderful, incomparable, and VERY cute [thrakaboom](http://thrakaboom.tumblr.com/post/151318142927/sonny-boy-no-one-knows-if-hes-matches-son-or)! thanks babe!


End file.
